Nemo: Don't Deal With Jafar
Nemo: Don't Deal With Jafar is a parody of Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil Cast * Cuphead - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Mugman - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Elder Kettle - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Legendary Chalice - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) * Cagney Carnation - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Goopy Le Grande - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Hilda Berg - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Ribby and Croaks - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Moe-Tato - Chester (Bunnicula) * Weepy - Harold (Bunnicula) * Psycarrot - Bunnicula (Bunnicula) * Baroness Von Bon Bon - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Sargent Gumbo Gumball - Ferdinand * Lord Gob Packer - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Kernel Von Pop - Gru (Despicable Me) * Muffsky Chelmirok - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sir Wafington lll - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Beppi the Clown - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) * Djimmi the Great - Zeus (Hercules) * Puphead - Freddi Fish (Freddi Fish) * Grim Matchstick - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Wally Warbles - Blu (Rio) * Wally Warbles Jr. - Tiago (Rio) * Cala Maria - Celia Mae (Monsters Inc,) * Captain Brineybeard - The Pirate Captain (Pirates: Band of Misfits) * The Ship - Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) * Dr. Kahl's Robot - Zeo Megazord (Power Rangers Zeo) * Dr. Kahl - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Blind Specter - Inky (Pac-Man) * T-Bone - Hector (Coco) * Blaze Brothers - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * The Head of the Train - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) * Police Bee - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Rumor Honeybottoms - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sally Stageplay - Mangle (FNaF) * The Husband - Foxy (FNaF) * Werner Werman - Mr. Kat (Kid vs Kat) * The Cat - Shelob (Lord of the Rings) * Tipsy Troop - Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, and Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Chips Bettigan - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Wheezy - Dag (Barnyard) * Pip and Dot - Jack and Jill (Puss In Boots) * Hopus Pocus - Angel (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Phear Leap - Bowser (Super Mario Brothers) * Pirouletta - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) * Mangosteen - Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) * Mr. Chimes - King Louie (The Jungle Book (2016)) * King Dice - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * The Devil - Jafar (Aladdin) * The Devil (Monster) - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Ms. Chalice - Terk (Tarzan) *Chef Saltbaker - Shan Yu (Mulan) Gallery Nemo As Baby Hercules.png Mike Wazowski.png Marlin.jpg Tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9 thumb.jpg Danny-1.jpg Skunk-s-Tail-Itches-skunk-fu-6200556-764-428.jpg Fifi La Fume.png Lumiere.jpg Cogsworth.jpg Chester the Cat.jpg Harold-0.jpg Bunnicula.jpg Dory in Finding Dory-0.jpg Ferdinand movie character.png Attabug'slife.png Gru despicable me 3.png Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Sally cars pixar.png Wakko.jpg Zeus in Hercules 1997.jpg Freddi Fish.png Toothless the Dragon.png Blu.jpg Tiago.jpg Celia mae monsters inc.png The-pirates-band-of-misfits01-590x400.jpg Godzilla 2014.jpg Prz-zd-zeomegazord.jpg Dr eggman sonic the hedgehog.png Inky.png Hector coco.png Devon and Cornwall.png Thomas in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg Oliver.jpg Sawyer-0.png Mangle by bonnie sfm 345-da6c2n6.jpg Foxy FNAF office.png 20100824102749!Kat1.png Shelob.jpg Fairy Godmother (Shrek).gif Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg Lord Farquaad.jpg Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png Dag.jpg Jack & Jill.png Bowser.png Karen-SpongeBobSquarePants.png Doctor Nefarious.png The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png Krabs Vs Plankton 2.png Jafar.jpg Genie Jafar.jpg Category:Cuphead Parodies Category:Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Cuphead game spoofs Category:Cuphead Video Game Spoofs Category:Cuphead Spoofs